Errores y consecuencias
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Un secreto guardado celosamente durante meses será desvelado de la peor forma posible. Tras un accidente, puede que la tranquilidad no vuelva a su vocablo habitual durante un buen tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1 - El Inicio y el Fin

_Sinceramente, nunca creí incursionar tras casi 3 años sin publicar una historia. Sin embargo, con casi la temporada de esta serie animada llegando a su fin, me vi conmovido por la emoción. Tras leer algunas historias publicadas, me decidí y he aquí mi resultado. Es el primer capítulo, un tanto largo, pero me convence el resultado._

_No poseo un Beta Reader, tengo la convicción de que no cometí muchos errores y la redacción es bastante decente. Si ven algún error, agradeceré que me lo digan en sus comentarios, así voy mejorando más y más._

_**Contexto:** Ad portas a un nuevo campeonato, una lesión saca a relucir aspectos ocultos en algunos miembros del equipo. ¿Por qué los personajes parecen sacados de foco? Pues, han tenido un avance emocional que, entre ellos, dista del habitual que todos conocemos._

_**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no me pertenece. Los créditos a sus respectivos dueños y al creador del manga. Sólo escribo con afán de entretener a los lectores de este website._

* * *

><p>Un simple lanzamiento les separaba de su siguiente etapa en el campeonato de otoño. Tras haber entrenado todo un año, asegurándose de no cometer los mismos errores del pasado, buscaron la manera de llegar a la cima, remediando en parte la decepción de no llegar al torneo nacional con sus anteriores superiores.<p>

Era el segundo año de Sawamura Eijun, pitcher del equipo Seidou. El tercero de su cátcher, Miyuki Kazuya. Ambos en el mismo partido, ambos cómplices de la jugada que les permitiría avanzar a la siguiente fase. Su único obstáculo era probablemente el bateador más peligroso de la región, aquel que había bateado un home run y destruido la convicción del de segundo al montículo.

Sawamura llevaba nueve entradas lanzando. Incluso cuando podía cambiar con su compañero Furuya o confiar en Kawakami para finalizar el partido, sabía que era su misión acabar ese partido tan crucial.

Todoroki Raichi, sin embargo, sabía y conocía muy bien al pitcher. Reía, se emocionaba, intuía y olía la adrenalina y ansiedad del ambiente. El aura que ambos despedían lograría intimidar hasta a los más fuertes. Pero había algo distinto, algo que Raichi no podía describir, algo que le erizaba la piel, algo que seguramente pasaba por alto. Algo que, sin duda alguna, incomodaba a su espalda.

En ese instante, Todoroki entendió el motivo. Fue justo cuando vio al pitcher tomar impulso con su brazo látigo, ocultando su lanzamiento hasta el final. Por medio segundo, giró su mirada hacia el cátcher, observando esa simple complicidad. Volvió su mirada al frente y vio la bola a medio trayecto, obligándole a concentrarse al máximo, mas sabía era en vano, porque no le daría de lleno y la trayectoria sería otra, no la deseada.

Golpeó con una fuerza monstruosa, tanto que sus manos no podían sostener por mucho tiempo el bate, la velocidad y fuerza de la bola era demasiada en un solo punto, y dado que le golpeó con una zona poco habitual en su bate, sintió su muñeca tensarse.

La esfera salió volando, a la vez que el bate en sus manos se escapaba hacia un costado. Sin embargo, no corrió. No cumplió su único deber, que era avanzar en base. Vio la trayectoria de su batazo y su rostro se desfiguró, en una mueca de auxilio, de dolor, de vergüenza y de llanto comprimido, sabiendo que iba a causar un daño probablemente irreversible.

- ¡Hacia atrás! –

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar, sin darse cuenta que desde que golpeó con su bate, el cátcher estaba de pie corriendo hacia el montículo, tirando su guante y casco lejos, gritando sin control su orden para salvar al pitcher.

Sawamura logró desviarse unos centímetros antes de que el proyectil le golpeara de lleno en un costado de su hombro izquierda, salvando su clavícula pero no así sus dos primeras costillas superiores, las cuales crujieron y se despedazaron, según pudo sentir por el sonido que emitió al chocar con sus músculos y por la fuerza que traía la misma bola que había lanzado.

El umpire se vio en la obligación de detener el partido, llamando a una camilla. Todo el equipo de Seidou se levantó de sus puestos, otros corrieron. El primero, sin dudarlo, fue Miyuki Kazuya, aquel que previó el accidente.

De un fuerte tirón rompió el uniforme superior de su lanzador, descubriendo la zona que había salido dañada. Contrajo una mueca por la mancha rojiza y morada que se formaba, una gran hinchazón sin duda.

- ¡Eijun! ¡Eijun! – Le llamaba por su nombre, cosa que rara vez sucedía – No te vayas a dormir, quédate despierto, quédate conmigo – le tomó con fuerza la mano derecha.

- ¿Tan mal se ve, Kazuya? – Le preguntó, sonriendo levemente, jadeando y evitando mostrar mucho dolor al respirar - ¿Crees que podré seguir lanzando… contigo? – De antemano sabía la respuesta. Solo quería escuchar su voz, diciéndole lo contrario.

- Seguirás lanzando. Y seguiré atrapando para ti – sonrió, sabiendo que mentía de forma horrorosa. Una lágrima escurridiza amenazaba con delatarle – Estaré contigo, Eijun. Te recuperarás y volverás mejor que antes – trataba de animarle.

La camilla había llegado, junto con algunos paramédicos. No soltó la mano del pitcher aun cuando le subieron a su transporte.

- Terminen el juego – Sawamura movió su mano izquierda, la cual tenía la bola aprisionada. Aun habiéndole impactado en el cuerpo, la atrapó.

Ni el umpire podía creerse la tenacidad del chico. Asintió y recibió la bola. Se alejó y gritó al campo - ¡OUT! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Seidou gana el juego! – Alzó su mano derecha con la bola, indicando que el jugador la había atrapado.

- Déjalo que se marche. Estará bien. Iremos a verlo – Kuramochi tomaba el brazo de Miyuki, separándolo para que pudieran atender al menor. Lo arrastró un poco hasta juntarse con el resto de sus compañeros, cerca de la banca - ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre? – Cuestionó sin titubeos.

El resto del equipo permanecía en silencio. Incluso el entrenador parecía interesado en la respuesta.

Miyuki supo entonces que debía decirlo. Aunque pareciera obvio y casi lógico, debía asumir la responsabilidad a nombre de ambos. Nunca creyó que sería puesto en evidencia en medio de un partido tan importante.

Mientras contaba la historia, ya habían guardado sus implementos y se disponían a subirse al autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a la escuela, tras un breve desvío al hospital donde se encontraba el miembro del equipo herido. Algunos de sus compañeros, más interesados, preguntaban y querían conocer más la historia de ambos, cosa que les sorprendía a cada detalle que mencionaba.

¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a creer que el atolondrado y efusivo Sawamura iba a terminar de novio con el casi tóxico e irónico Miyuki?

- ¿Y cuándo pretendían decirnos la verdad? – Kuramochi parecía ser el más herido por la falta de confianza de sus compañeros en un asunto tan delicado.

- Es nuestra vida privada – respondió seco el de gafas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño demostrando que no era un tema fácil de hablar ni de expresar – Si me disculpas, iré a hablar con el entrenador – se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo del vehículo, hasta llegar donde el mencionado. Mientras caminaba pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar el tema y lograr su cometido, conociendo el temperamento del hombre mayor.

- Podrás quedarte a cuidarle, me comunicarás lo que digan los especialistas – el entrenador Kataoka le leyó la mente, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro – Felicidades, a ambos – sonrió ligeramente, asustando al menor.

- Muchas gracias, entrenador – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La verdad es que Miyuki resistió el dejar caer una lágrima ante su entrenador. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba tener su apoyo incondicional en todo esto. Sus compañeros soltaron un suspiro, como si hubiesen aguantado la respiración escuchando la voz de su entrenador.

La llegada al centro médico fue silenciosa. El de gafas descendió del bus, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y los adultos. Le pidieron dar la información apenas supiera algo, por lo que caía en él una gran responsabilidad. No podían permitirse una baja tan importante a menos de un partido de la gran final, que definiría su paso al torneo nacional.

Miyuki se adentró hasta la recepción, preguntando por su compañero '_y algo más_' en sus adentros. Le indicaron la habitación trescientos dos, por lo que debería subir al tercer piso y aguardar a que el médico le diera permiso de ver la condición del menor.

Cuando llegó, el médico estaba haciendo algunas revisiones, por lo que tomó asiento en una banca ubicada cerca de la puerta de la habitación, dejando su bolso a un lado. Su rostro serio, los brazos cruzados y su mirada afilada esperaban atento a cualquier movimiento que se suscitara.

- ¿Familiar de Sawamura Eijun? –

El médico salió de la habitación con impecable traje blanco y unos pantalones negros. Demostraba unos treinta años, sin embargo era una gran eminencia en el ámbito de lesiones deportivas. Una estatura digna de un jugador de baloncesto, parecía más eso que un médico.

- Soy el capitán del equipo. Su familia es de Nagano, no pudieron venir de inmediato – aclaró, poniéndose de pie para conversar.

- ¿Es usted Miyuki Kazuya? – Preguntó, mirando la ficha que traía en una tableta de madera. El menor asintió – El paciente está estable. De milagro solo sufrió pequeñas lesiones en sus costillas superiores. Recibió un golpe fuerte, así que tendrá que reposar y usar un cabestrillo para descansar su brazo – el hombre pasó la hoja y miró sus apuntes en la que venía – Podrá jugar en dos semanas más. Nada de movimientos bruscos si quiere lanzar. Es todo – Volvió las hojas y acomodó sus gafas oscuras, observando detalladamente al menor.

- ¿Alguna medicación? –

- Solo analgésicos suaves, podría tener problemas de dopping si le damos otra cosa – aclaró. Alzó una ceja, recordando algo importante - ¿Seidou, cierto? – Miyuki asintió – Takigawa Yuu le dará las jornadas de rehabilitación en su escuela. Si no tienes más consultas, puedes pasar a verle, estuvo preguntando por ti – el mayor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo.

El castaño se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, llevando su bolso colgado en su hombro. Logró divisar al pitcher, descansando sobre una cama y con los ojos cerrados. Le pareció tierno el descansar con un hombro vendado y una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

- Eres realmente un idiota – soltó despacio, cerrando la puerta y remarcando su sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Quería dejar que Furuya lanzara el resto de los partidos – respondió divertido, girando levemente su cabeza para observar al otro - ¿Enfadado? – Preguntó inocente, temiendo el regaño.

- Por horas pensé que no volveríamos a jugar juntos – explicó calmado, dejando su bolso a un costado de la cama. Tomó el taburete y se sentó cerca, tomando la mano del menor – No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez, por favor – apretó su mano contra la del menor.

- Lo prometo – asintió, con la mirada cargada de determinación – Los chicos lo saben – más que una pregunta afirmó la situación que habían ocultado durante meses.

- Creo que fui muy obvio – soltó una risilla – ¿Quieres descansar? – Cuestionó, viendo el rostro cansado del castaño oscuro, además del bostezo insonoro que emitió.

- No te vayas… - pidió, apretando su mano con la del mayor, con muy poca fuerza.

- Tranquilo, me quedaré contigo esta noche –

Miyuki se levantó suavemente, depositando un tierno beso en la frente del pitcher. Eijun ya había entrado en estado de sueño y sólo sintió el cálido gesto antes de irse a dormir.

Pasados algunos minutos, el de gafas se levantó y se alejó unos metros. Sacó su móvil y llamó al entrenador, comunicándole el estado del menor y las indicaciones del médico. El adulto asentía con monosílabos, hasta que se despidió, indicando que ahora podría ir a tranquilizar al equipo. La comunicación se cortó tras unos breves segundos más y la habitación quedó en silencio, nuevamente, únicamente interrumpido por algunos suspiros ahogados del menor, que seguramente estaba empezando a sentirlas dolencias musculares asociadas al golpe.

Al rato entró una enfermera a la habitación. Tomó algunos apuntes y revisó el estado del suero y los signos vitales del pitcher. Al ver al de gafas, sonrió amable y le preguntó si eran muy unidos, a lo que el otro afirmó sin mucho cuidado.

- El sofá puede extenderse, si quieres quedarte a dormir es mejor ahí – ofreció amable la mujer, señalando el mueble en sí – Hay algunas mantas en el armario, para ti y para él, si la noche se torna muy fría puedes arroparle –

- Muchas gracias – inclinó suavemente su cabeza.

Luego de la pequeña charla, la enfermera se retiró, no sin antes decirle que por la mañana podrían irse, dado que el alta ya estaba firmada para ese momento.

El castaño claro inspeccionó su bolso, buscando algunas de sus pertenencias. Se dio cuenta que no tenía algunos utensilios de aseo, así que dejó sus cosas, tomó su billetera y se alistó para salir. Se aseguraría de dejar su bolso a la vista, en caso que el menor despertara y no le encontrara, supiera que volvería por sus cosas.

Caminó y llegó hasta la recepción, preguntando si había alguna tienda cerca. Tres cuadras tendría que caminar, lo cual consideró no sería demasiado. Emprendió rumbo a la citada y, cuando llegó, buscó lo que iba a necesitar: dentífrico, dos cepillos para los dientes, dos paquetes de ropa interior y, dándose un gusto, compró un café que se iría bebiendo por el camino.

Una vez pagado todo, volvía al hospital a un ritmo calmado. Todo el trayecto muy pensativo, de ida y vuelta, analizando en su mente el partido, la situación del menor, la de ambos. Tan pensativo estaba que llegó a la entrada del recinto cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Ahí, divisó a unas personas que reconocía, lo cual no sabía si le alegraba o le traería problemas.

- Estamos buscando a Eijun, es mi nieto. Sawamura Eijun – el abuelo del menor quería ver a su familiar, acompañado de la madre y el padre del chico.

- Señor, el paciente se encuentra bien. Lamentablemente no es horario de visitas y ya hay alguien que le acompañará durante la noche. El médico fue muy estricto en indicar que sólo una persona podría quedarse – la recepcionista se notaba un poco nerviosa ante la presión de la mirada de los tres adultos.

Miyuki entendió entonces que sería su hora de hacer acto de presencia.

- ¡Somos su familia! ¿Puede llamar al médico y decirle que nos deje verlo? – La madre de Sawamura se veía un tanto alterada por la situación de su hijo, casi al borde del colapso – Vinimos desde Nagano, no podemos irnos sin verle antes – algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, haciendo que el corazón del cátcher se contrajera.

- Disculpen… - Miyuki interrumpió antes de que la recepcionista pudiera responder.

Los adultos miraron a Miyuki, observando el uniforme de la misma escuela que su hijo. Además, sabían que se trataba del cátcher, dado que seguían siempre los partidos de Sawamura y Seidou, en general.

- Soy Miyuki Kazuya, el capitán del equipo – se presentó muy cordial – Eijun se encuentra bien, está durmiendo y con algunos calmantes encima – explicó rápidamente.

- ¿Tú eres quien se va a quedar? – Preguntó el abuelo, girándose para verle completamente.

- Sí. He ido a comprar algunas cosas, mañana temprano le darán el alta – levantó la bolsa que traía, mostrando los artículos que había comprado.

- ¿Te importaría si dejas que me quede con mi hijo esta noche? – La mujer, un poco más calmada, hacía la petición que de seguro no podría negar.

En su mente, Miyuki analizaba la situación. No podría rechazar la petición, pero tampoco quería dejar a su novio sin explicarle, aunque seguramente entendería.

- No tengo ningún problema, señora –

El menor miró a la recepcionista. De alguna forma, la mujer entendió el mensaje.

- Señores, lamento informarles que el paciente habló con el médico. Le pidió expresamente que le acompañara… - revisó unos papeles antes de dar un nombre – Miyuki Kazuya – extendió el papel que tenía la firma del médico, con la indicación que mencionaba – Si gustan, puedo ayudarles a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche, dada la distancia que recorrieron hasta aquí – ofreció amable, tratando de solucionar el problema.

- Puedo llamar a la escuela. Estoy seguro que pueden dejarles usar algunas habitaciones de la escuela y venir a buscarles – Miyuki sabía que debía tratarles con cuidado – Podrán verlo allá apenas lleguemos –

Los mayores se miraron entre sí y asintieron. La opción que les ofrecía el chico de gafas era mejor que cualquier otra. Tampoco podía ir contra la petición de su hijo, por lo que no les quedaban muchas alternativas.

Miyuki tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo derecho y llamó al entrenador, frente a ellos. Le explicó la situación y, por suerte, el mayor fue comprensivo y le dijo que llegaría en media hora con un transporte para la familia

- ¿Podríamos pasar a ver al paciente? Mientras esperamos el transporte, será muy breve – pidió el de gafas a la recepcionista, quien dijo que no tenía problemas.

Subieron por el ascensor en silencio. Un silencio tan incómodo que Miyuki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta presión. Podría hacer algún comentario, pero estaba casi seguro que sólo acarrearía problemas.

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron primero los adultos, mientras el cátcher cerraba la puerta sin mucho ruido. Los cuatro se acercaron hasta la cama. Nadie se atrevía a despertarlo. Y estaba claro que querían conversar con él.

- Sawamura, despierta – Miyuki se acercó por el lado contrario, apretando ligeramente su hombro no lesionado con un poco de fuerza, sabiendo cuál era la correcta para despertarle.

- Umh… - giró la cabeza hacia el de gafas - ¿Pasa algo, Kazuya? – Le llamó por su nombre, un poco somnoliento.

- Tus padres y tu abuelo, vinieron a verte – le habló con suavidad, girándole la cabeza hacia el otro costado.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo? – Les reconoció, espantándole un poco el sueño - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Alzó un poco más la voz, sorprendido de verles.

- Nos enteramos de tu accidente y vinimos a verte. Nos preocupamos mucho – la madre se sentó en el taburete al costado, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre el vendaje – Qué irresponsable de tu parte lesionarte –

- Estaré bien, mamá – afirmó, tratando de enfocarla completamente – Pero no tenían que venir, Miyuki-senpai iba a quedarse aquí –

- Lo sabemos. Nos ofreció quedarnos en algunas de las habitaciones de su escuela, vendrán por nosotros en unos minutos más – el abuelo no parecía muy contento con la situación.

El menor giró su cabeza hacia el castaño claro, quien asintió y le dijo que lo habló con el entrenador.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, Eijun? – Su padre hizo la pregunta que probablemente ninguno de los dos chicos quería escuchar.

Un incómodo y tenso ambiente apareció tal como una bruma que envuelve a sus víctimas, causando pánico y terror entre los dos menores ahí presentes.

- No creo que sea buena idea conversar de eso ahora, señor – trató de excusarse el de gafas, sin embargo, el menor levantó su brazo derecho en señal de que quería hablarlo.

- Miyuki Kazuka – señaló al cátcher – Mi novio, hace ocho meses, veinte días y tres horas – le presentó – Mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo – les indicó uno a uno, con imperante parsimonia.

El silencio era más pesado que en el ascensor, pudo sentir el cátcher. Llevó su mano hasta la de su novio y la apretó con fuerza, dándole a entender que estaría con él, pase lo que pase.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí. No dijeron media palabra y se marcharon de la habitación, con rumbo a la recepción. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el abuelo le dio una última mirada, con cariño hacia su nieto, y luego de amenaza al chico de gafas.

- Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase – el de cabello castaño claro se agachó para posar su frente con la del menor, pasando sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_La indiferencia de su familia sólo le indicaba una cosa: Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo. Y su abuelo no podía cambiar eso._

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal la primera parte? Pues, en las siguientes pretendo explayar un poco el pasado, explicar cómo fue que llegaron a quererse, respetarse y madurar tanto, aun cuando las personalidades de ambos no dan para eso. Sin embargo, igual los volveré a su centro, tarde o temprano.<em>

_Se agradece su colaboración en forma de follows, favorite o review. ¡Muchas gracias!_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Consecuencias

_He de agradecer los comentarios que dejaron. ¡Muchas gracias! Me animan a seguir. Tengo que admitir que me costó bastante sacar adelante este capítulo. Estuve en un bloqueo durante dos días en algunas partes, tanto que la borré y volví a escribirla dos veces. Aquí el resultado, me ha gustado y la he cortado en un momento de paz para dejar otras interrogantes dando vueltas. Pasaré a responder sus comentarios._

**Guest Número 1:** Pues sí. Digamos que Sawamura tiene cerebro para recordar algunas cosas que no necesariamente son importantes. Já!

**DeiUchiha**: Acá verás un poco de cómo empezó a gestarse la relación. De a poco se irán sabiendo más detalles. Jugosos y sabrosos detalles *risas*. Y no sé si incorporar otras parejas. La idea es que sea bastante tabú, de tal forma de reflejar un poco la sociedad actual y su tolerancia al tema de parejas homosexuales.

**AnhiVann:** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Y bueno, no todo puede ser color de rosa. Al menos en este capítulo Raichi se disculpa (A su manera) con el pobre pitcher.

**fangirl número 1:** ¡Sí! ¡Es en español! Hay que aumentar la cantidad y calidad que tenemos en el fandom. Y no creo multiplicarlos/clonarlos, un Sawamura es suficiente *risas*.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, aunque decidí cortarlo sino quedaría demasiado extenso y pesado.

**xShiruko:** Como dije un poco antes, acá se verá el inicio de todo. De a poco habrán más detalles, quizás alguna salida y pequeños flashbacks que darán nuevas luces. Y se agradece el tema sobre la ortografía y gramática *feliz*.

_Y finalmente, el señor **Disclaimer** que nos indica que esta obra es pura ficción, sin fines de lucro y que los personajes no son míos, salvo el muchacho que sale en la televisión *spoiler*_

* * *

><p>Para bien o para mal, el tiempo pasaba y auguraba una fresca mañana y un caluroso día. Los rayos del matutino sol de las siete de la mañana despertaban a ambos chicos que dormían plácidamente, tras haber pasado horas sufriendo en silencio o mimando al otro, tal fuera el caso que correspondía.<p>

El primero en despertar fue el menor, con energías repuestas y ya sin el suero, que probablemente alguna enfermera quitó durante la noche cuando dormían. Intentó mover su brazo, cosa que le provocó un dolor terrible que le obligó a chistar y cerrar los ojos, ahogando un quejido. Entonces utilizó su brazo bueno y se talló los ojos con fuerza. Luego se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no dejar caer el peso de su brazo contrario y provocarle otro fuerte remezón a sus conexiones nerviosas.

- No deberías moverte – El mayor se había despertado y vio cómo su novio trataba de acomodarse en la cama – Espera, ya te ayudo – se levantó de la cama improvisada que era ese sofá reclinable.

- Puedo hacerlo solo – bufó molesto e infantil, pero un movimiento brusco le hizo soltar un quejido que le delató.

- Claro, claro – Miyuki sonrió con burla, mientras le tomaba por la cintura y le ayudaba a sentarse, mientras con un brazo cuidaba que no hiciera esfuerzo para generar un dolor innecesario en la herida - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Nunca me había lesionado, así que supongo que fatal – bromeó – Buenos días, Kazu – sonrió alegre, lleno de energía, ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Eijun – sonrió ladino, revolviéndole el cabello que ya estaba desordenado – Iré a hablar con la enfermera. Sé que no puedes ducharte, pero algo podremos hacer con ese olor a sudor que tienes del partido de ayer –

- ¡Hey! – Replicó el otro - ¡Me estás diciendo que apesto! –

- Claro. Y probablemente yo también – rieron juntos, sabiendo que era verdad.

Sus risas llevaron a que la enfermera entrara para verificar qué sucedía a tan temprana hora. Debía admitir que le hacía feliz verlos a ambos sonreír y bromear, pero debía ser la gota de razón y cautela. Les advirtió que nada de movimientos bruscos.

Aprovecharon de preguntarle acerca del aseo y la mujer indicó que debía ayudar al paciente a lavarse, dado que el reposo de su brazo debía ser muy estricto si quería volver a jugar pronto. Dio algunas instrucciones y les dejó, no sin antes decirles que había toallas y utensilios de limpieza en el baño que tenía la habitación.

Fue así como se adentraron en el baño, no muy amplio pero suficiente para que ambos pudieran moverse. Tardaron poco más de media hora en terminar, con algunas bromas y ligeramente empapados. Suerte que el mayor llevara una muda de ropa para ambos en su bolso, sabiendo que iba a ser necesaria.

Salieron del baño y se vistieron con calma. Como si fuera un cronómetro, la misma enfermera volvió a aparecer, llevando consigo el cabestrillo. Le enseñó a ambos la forma adecuada de usarlo y ayudó en la instalación de este para que pudieran irse en calma. Se despidió de ambos e indicó que debía ir a controlarse dentro de dos semanas, para darle la alta clínica si se había portado bien.

Ambos salieron por la recepción y caminaron hacia una estación. El mayor tarareaba una canción. Canción que el pitcher conocía muy bien, haciendo que se sonrojara con sólo recordar el momento en que había enseñado la melodía.

La estación tenía bastante movimiento, por lo que esperaron un poco hasta asegurarse que podrían entrar al vagón sin problemas de que fuera a sufrir por la cantidad de gente atochada. Al cabo de unas estaciones, bajaron y subieron las escaleras.

A la salida encontraron a uno de sus compañeros.

- Se tardaron bastante – reclamó el peliverde, cruzado de brazos.

- Kuramochi-senpai… - Sawamura no podía mantenerle la vista por mucho tiempo. Estaba visiblemente apenado.

- No me hagas esa cara. Debiste decírmelo. ¿Creíste que no iba a apoyarlos? Pedazo de idiota… Agradece que estés lesionado sino te patearía hasta cansarme – se acercó con intenciones agresivas al menor – No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe – Se tomó un segundo, y se corrigió - Que nos preocupemos, todos… - acercó su frente a la del menor y las juntó, regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¡S-Sí! – Sawamura cerró sus ojos. Cuando se separaron, mostró la más amplia sonrisa que tenía, agradeciendo en su interior por el cariño que le entregaba su superior.

Ahí fue cuando Miyuki comprendió el malestar de su compañero; Kuramochi Youchi se comportaba con un hermano mayor con su novio. Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que si le hacía algo al menor, seguramente se llevaría una paliza del peliverde.

- Vamos. Tus padres estaban despiertos cuando salí. Seguramente esperan ansiosos saber de ti – el pequeño informe hizo que el pitcher sufriera un ligero escalofrío y se desanimara, sin pasar desapercibido por ambos - ¿No quieres verlos? –

- No es eso – negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras caminaban con rumbo a la escuela – Probablemente ellos no quieran vernos… - refiriéndose tanto a él como a Miyuki – Anoche… Se enteraron también – suspiró, un tanto resignado.

- Te apoyaremos, pase lo que pase – Dijo el peliverde.

Nunca pudo imaginar que sus palabras serían la esperanza de ambos. Se convertirían en más que un simple equipo de béisbol.

Al llegar a la escuela, sus padres esperaban en la entrada. Tras ellos, todos sus compañeros, despiertos y con vestimenta casual también aguardaban la llegada de los tres integrantes. Incluso el entrenador, su asistente y la misma Rei estaban a un lado.

Su abuelo se adelantó hasta ellos. Se dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No dejes que tu sueño se pierda, Eijun – la voz de la experiencia hacía su aparición – Es tu decisión y la respeto. Y recuerda, todo tiene solución, excepto la vejez y la muerte – bromeó – Anda, tienes que hablar con ellos –

El anciano se quedó en ese lugar, a unos cuantos metros de la ubicación de los padres de su nieto. Kuramochi pasó rápidamente y dejó al pitcher y cátcher afrontar la dura realidad que les esperaba.

- Mamá… -

La mujer comenzó a caminar en silencio. Su marido le siguió.

Ambos ni miraron al menor. Ni preguntaron por su estado. Simplemente se alejaron y se fueron. Una acción tan simple y desgarradora que fue suficiente para demostrar su indignación y el rechazo a su propia sangre. Aunque no fuese de manera tácita, el mensaje fue fuerte y claro, tanto que golpeaba con solo pensarlo.

- Ejem… - Kuramochi se acercó tras ellos, dado que se habían girado para ver cómo se alejaban – No se giren – les detuvo a ambos de girarse poniendo sus manos en sus espaldas – Bueno… -

- ¡Ánimo, Kuramochi-senpai! – le gritó uno de sus compañeros desde atrás.

- ¡No me pongas más nervioso! – Reclamó, sacando algunas risas.

Una tierna sonrisa relajada en la comisura de los labios del pitcher. Una mirada fugaz de parte del cátcher.

- Nosotros conversamos esto anoche – comenzó a contar el peliverde – Algunos están molestos, otros indignados. Otros indiferentes. Otros preocupados – tomó una pausa antes de continuar – Pero concordamos en algo, todos: Les apoyaremos. Más que un equipo, seremos una pequeña y disfuncional familia. Así que no llores, Sawamura – le apretó la cabeza, sacándole un quejido.

- ¡No lo estoy! – Mintió descaradamente, cuando por fin vio desaparecer la figura de sus padres a la distancia, girando por una esquina, sin siquiera intentar arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho.

- Eres pésimo mintiendo – le recriminó Miyuki.

- Bakazuya… - murmuró, alzando su brazo bueno para limpiarse las lágrimas - ¡Muchas gracias a todos! – Gritó fuerte y claro.

- ¡Vas a dejarnos sordos! – Le reclamó el castaño claro a su lado.

- Ahora vamos, queremos seguir durmiendo un poco más – Kuramochi les arrastró junto con el resto del grupo.

Algunos se desperezaron, otros bostezaron. Sería difícil para cualquiera intentar dormir nuevamente, sólo rogaban que el entrenador les diera el día de descanso, porque estaban realmente fatigados.

- Kuramochi-senpai – el pitcher se dirigió al peliverde - ¿Y Harucchi? ¿Furuya? – Preguntó por sus compañeros de generación más cercanos, que no lograba divisarlos entre el grupo.

- ¡Hyaha! – Rió efusivo – Están ocupados con un encargo del entrenador. Ya debería estar listo, vamos a verlo – le casi arrastró con dirección a las habitaciones de la escuela.

Miyuki sólo les seguía en silencio, observando toda la situación. Parecía que el menor recuperaba poco a poco esa jovialidad de siempre al conversar con el parador en corto. Hasta por su mente pasaba la idea que esperaba una llave clásica de lucha libre con tal de hacerle pasar un mal rato y luego enojarse, salir frustrado y refunfuñando de su habitación rumbo a la máquina expendedora.

Ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales comenzaron a encontrarse de noche y conversar trivialidades, sobre el día o simplemente para que el mayor pudiera burlarse del otro por ser el chico de los encargos.

* * *

><p>Una de esas noches, una tan habitual como cualquier otra de ese mes de Julio. Quedaba menos de un mes para el campeonato de verano y los entrenamientos cada vez eran más duros y agotadores, hasta el punto de desfallecer. Para la mala suerte de Sawamura, su siempre enérgico compañero de habitación y fanático de los videojuegos no le dejaba descansar. Y había sido enviado, como costumbre, a buscar unos refrescos a la máquina.<p>

- ¿Otra vez? – A Miyuki ya no le era sorpresa verle ahí, sacando hasta tres latas de refresco y algunas botanas de la máquina.

- ¡Quiero dormir! – Lanzó por el aire las cosas que había recién comprado, desesperado y bastante frustrado por la situación.

- Tendrás que soportarlo por un tiempo más, jé… - se burló sanamente, sin malas intenciones.

- ¡Un día le voy a esconder la televisión! – Amenazó al aire, levantando el puño.

El mayor carcajeó ante la infantil amenaza. Se acercó y recogió las cosas que había tirado mientras el otro seguía lanzando maldiciones a esas horas.

- Ya deja de gritar o nos regañarán a todos – puntualizó, mientras le extendía las cosas.

Y fue ahí, con un leve roce de manos, tan suave y sin otra intención más que la de ayudarle, despertó ciertas sensaciones en ambos. Tanto que ninguno de los dos podría adivinar que se volvería casi una costumbre. Se volvería el inicio de un _error_. Un error que no querían solucionar, _sino más bien agravarlo_.

* * *

><p>- ¿Kazuya? – Su impertinente novio cortó sus recuerdos y le devolvió a la realidad, sin darse cuenta que habían llegado hace un rato a la habitación del menor - ¿Estás bien? – Le miró incrédulo, preocupado, con esa cara tierna que sólo podía dedicarle a él.<p>

- Sí, sí. Lo siento – Respondió – ¿¡Pero qué demonios sucedió aquí?! – Se exaltó al ver la habitación del menor tan cambiada.

Antiguamente, y en todas las habitaciones prácticamente, había un camarote y otra cama, para una persona. La disposición de los muebles y el espacio era bastante poco, por lo que no más de tres personas normalmente podían moverse ahí. Había ocasiones donde entraban hasta ocho personas, de alguna u otra forma sucedía siempre cuando se organizaban las espontáneas reuniones de los anteriores miembros del club.

No obstante, ahora sólo había un par de camas, un poco más grandes. Algunos muebles fueron cambiados y en su lugar se instalaron libreros en las paredes. Un pequeño escritorio en una esquina y el televisor colgaba aferrado a un soporte en otra esquina.

- Listo – el pelinegro caminó hacia la entrada, entregando un martillo y un desatornillador al cátcher – Buenas noches – bostezó sin cuidado, rascándose la nuca y caminando hacia su habitación.

- ¿Eh? – Miró ambos elementos, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía.

- El entrenador quiere que te encargues del cuidado de Sawamura – explicó el peliverde – Así que mandó a estos dos a ordenar todo para cuando volvieran. Estuvieron trabajando casi toda la noche ¡Hyaha! – Entró a la habitación y se sentó en una de las camas – Trajeron todas tus cosas y tu habitación ahora es mía –

La pareja estaba muda. El pelirosa tampoco entendía mucho la decisión del entrenador, pero la acató siendo que era en beneficio de sus compañeros – Guardamos todas sus cosas en algunas cajas, Miyuki-senpai – se sonrojó al hablar, señalando al armario.

- Oh… - dijo – Espera… - se alteró un poco - ¿Quién guardó todo? – Apresuró en preguntar. Corrió hacia el armario, donde vio lo que eran al menos 3 cajas con su nombre a un costado.

- Furuya guardó todo – explicó el Kominato menor, alzando las manos en defensa – Le pedí a él que lo hiciera. Es más reservado –

El de gafas comenzó a abrir las cajas, hasta que llegó a una. Estaba casi intacta, salvo algunos papeles que tenía más arriba, parecía todo en orden según recordaba. Suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué escondes ahí, Miyuki? – Preguntó el peliverde asomándose por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Debe ser su pornografía – Dijo Sawamura, asomado desde el otro hombro.

El peliverde carcajeó fuerte, lanzándose de nuevo sobre la cama - ¡No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Miyuki! – Bromeó, mientras seguía riéndose.

- Claro – aseveró el cátcher, volviendo a cerrar la caja y acomodarla en el armario, tal como estaba guardada anteriormente - ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? –

- Buena idea – Kuramochi saltó de la cama y empezó a andar, seguido del resto.

Haruichi iba siendo casi arrastrado del cuello por el peliverde, bromeando y conversando trivialidades, mientras la pareja iba escasos tres metros más atrás.

- Sabes muy bien que no guardo pornografía… -

- Lo sé. Ahí guardas algunos recuerdos y nuestras fotografías, cuando salimos – relató el menor, calmado.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres mi cómplice? – Alzó una ceja incrédulo. Cada vez que podía trataba de dejarlo mal, así se divertían ambos.

- ¿Unos tres meses? – Contó, sin mucha importancia – Somos una pareja. ¿No debería ser así? –

- Suenas como Chris-senpai – suspiró, molestando al otro.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería de los dormitorios, donde algunos también desayunaban y conversaban. Cuando entraron, les quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos. Entendían la posición en la que estaban, aunque igual les dolía saber que una que otra mirada no era amistosa, sino de repudio. El mayor se dirigió hasta el mesón donde servían la comida y tomó dos bandejas.

- ¿Desayuno normal? – Preguntó la señora a cargo.

- Por favor – pidió el cátcher – Que sea doble, tengo que llevarle el desayuno a Sawamura – explicó, al ver que la señora miraba ambas bandejas.

- Oh, nos llamaron hoy temprano para darnos el menú de Sawamura-chan – sonrió y se giró – Haruno-chan, ¿El menú de Sawamura-chan está listo? – Preguntó a la manager que les acompañaba a cada partido y les llevaba merienda en sus entrenamientos.

- ¡Está casi! ¡Me faltan las verduras! – Se excusó, un tanto nerviosa tratando de tener todo listo.

- Vale. Cuando esté listo enviamos la comida al mesón. Aquí tienes tu parte, Miyuki-chan – le entregó un tazón de leche chocolatada, sabiendo que le gustaba, además de una tortilla de arroz tipo omelet y un poco de arroz al vapor recién cocinado.

- Muchas gracias. Puedo venir a buscar la comida de Sawamura, no se preocupe – dijo.

- No. No – Le regañó muy maternal – Tienes que comer tu parte para tener energías. El menú de Sawamura-chan de seguro no le gustará y tendrás que obligarlo – bromeó, soltando unas risitas.

Miyuki tomó su bandeja y se giró, buscando al pitcher. Le encontró en una esquina con vista al exterior, mirando un punto en la nada sobre el campo de entrenamiento. Suspiró y de forma inconsciente formó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, visiblemente preocupado. Por suerte estaban Kuramochi y Haruichi tratando de distraerlo, conversándole de vez en vez.

Se dio unos segundos para ver su entorno y sus compañeros. Unos más que otros miraban al lesionado, otros murmuraban o cotilleaban cosas sin sentido, pero otros le miraban a él y rehuían la vista cuando les descubrió. Decidió comportarse como siempre, con su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos cargados de ironía, tal como siempre había sido. Tomó una decisión y esperaba fuera suficiente para sacarse ese peso en los hombros que llevaba molestándole tanto tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar a paso solemne, casi como un desfile. No perdió detalle de su entorno, dándose cuenta que poco a poco iba siendo el principal centro de atención de todos los chicos en el comedor. Llegó hasta la mesa y dejó su bandeja sobre ella. Rodeó el borde de la mesa y una silla, se agachó un poco y tomó desprevenido el mentón del efusivo castaño oscuro, girándole algunos centímetros.

Poco a poco, redujo la distancia entre ambos y le besó un tanto posesivo. Vio como el menor se sorprendía por su acción abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. Frente a él, Kuramochi alzaba una ceja y Haruichi giraba su cabeza, avergonzado por la escena, sabiendo que el resto miraba todo el acto, de principio a fin.

Se separó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del menor – Te amo, Eijun – susurró, victorioso ante su hazaña.

- Y-Yo también, Kazuya – respondió el menor, parpadeando perplejo aun por todo.

- ¡Y si tienen un maldito problema con eso me lo dicen ahora mismo! – Gritó al resto de sus compañeros, desafiándolos en ese momento.

- Creo que les ha quedado claro el mensaje, Kazuya – en la entrada, Chris venía llegando cuando vio todo – Y pueden descargar su rabia en el campo si aún quieren opinar – caminó hasta ellos y se sentó, secundado por el de gafas – Empezaremos tu rehabilitación cuando hayas desayunado – se dirigió al menor.

- ¡Gracias, Chris-senpai! – vociferó alegre.

- Tendrán su juego contra Inashiro en una semana – aprovechó de explicar.

- ¿No era dentro de 2 días? – Cuestionó el peliverde.

- No creo que hayan visto las noticias – suspiró.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el televisor del comedor, encendiéndolo – Pongan atención, todos – habló un poco más fuerte y autoritario – El juego se pospuso algunos días. Alguien lo suficientemente influyente logró convencer a la organización de tomarse unos días extra – subió el volumen del televisor y escucharon atentos el relato deportivo.

La noticia sobre la lesión de Sawamura se había regado como la pólvora encendida, causando revuelo mediático y suposiciones sobre el juego de Seidou y sus posibilidades para lograr el cupo al torneo nacional. Sin embargo, a la misma altura de importancia, la 'preocupación excesiva' del cátcher hacia su compañero no pasó desapercibida, dado que el juego era emitido en vivo por dos cadenas de televisión.

- Probablemente el cambio de fecha se deba a él – Chris señaló a un joven que iban a entrevistar en ese minuto.

- ¿Podría decirnos por qué decidió entregar _T Stadium_ para este importante partido? – Uno de los periodistas iba directo al grano con su pregunta.

Un joven pelinegro, de no más de veinte años podía apreciarse, era el foco de atención de la cámara y una decena de micrófonos.

- Obviamente para darle tiempo a la recuperación de Sawamura Eijun – respondió sin siquiera ocultar su intención – En un principio, _T Stadium_ sería utilizado para la final del torneo nacional, pero en un esfuerzo de nuestra compañía y con el triple de gente, tendremos los arreglos listos en 4 días y 3 noches –

Algunos murmullos de los periodistas daban a entender que se ponían de acuerdo para las preguntas. El muchacho parecía muy influyente en los medios.

- ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con el joven Sawamura? – Lanzaron su segunda pregunta, haciendo que todos los chicos en el comedor le miraran. El menor negó efusivamente con la cabeza, igual de sorprendido que todos.

- Ninguna – Fue seco en su respuesta – Les queda una pregunta – advirtió.

En ese momento, Chris apagó el televisor y se giró hacia sus compañeros – Hoy descansarán el máximo posible. Desde mañana tendrán un entrenamiento más riguroso – anunció, sacando algunos bufidos de los chicos, sabiendo que eso significaría cansancio extremo a sus cuerpos.

Algunos de ellos se levantaron y se retiraron, unos con rumbo a sus habitaciones, otros simplemente a recrearse y aprovechar el día. De la cocina salió la muchacha a cargo de los alimentos sosteniendo una bandeja cargada de vegetales, un tazón extra grande con leche tibia y, en un lado, dentro de un pocillo de vidrio, algunas píldoras.

- Bu-Buenos días, Chris-senpai – saludó tímida la chica.

- Buenos días, Haruno-san – saludó cortés, dándole paso y acompañarla hacia el mesón donde estaban los otros cuatro - ¿Qué son todas esas píldoras? – Preguntó.

- Cuando nos dieron el menú de Sawamura-san en la mañana, nos indicaron que debía ser alta en proteínas, calcio y algunas vitaminas. Nos recomendaron mezclarlas con la comida, pero sería horrible, así que lo dejo aparte para que lo tome entre bocados – explicó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y acercándola al pitcher – Es un completo menú de verduras, una porción de proteína blanda y pescados al vapor, frescos. Por ahora no hay carbohidratos, pero puedes complementar con las frutas que quieras después de una hora – la mujer replicaba muy exacta las indicaciones que había recibido – Todoroki Raichi-kun vino por la tarde a disculparse y nos dejó muchas bananas – señaló hacia una esquina donde normalmente estaba el frutero del comedor, tapado en al menos diez o quince kilogramos de bananas.

- ¿De verdad tengo que comerme todo eso? – Preguntó angustiado.

- Sí – afirmó el peliverde - ¡O habrá penitencia para ti! ¡Hyaha! – Se burló, sacando algunas risas del grupo.

La muchacha se retiró y les dejó conversando, mientras Sawamura masticaba bastante sus vegetales, los cuales no eran sus amigos en ese momento. El cátcher sabía de lo mal que le caían, pero debía obligarle a comerlos si esperaba se recuperara pronto.

Así, tras una larga hora, con Haruchi despidiéndose para descansar y el peliverde diciendo que iría a abanicar un rato y bajar la comida, los tres se quedaron solos en el comedor, únicamente acompañados del ruido de algunos platos y vajilla siendo lavada en el interior de la cocina.

- ¿Un peso menos, Kazuya? – Preguntó el mayor, tras todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

- No lo sé – afirmó – Con Eijun de pareja es difícil decir si tienes un peso menos o no – se burló del menor.

- ¡Hey! – El otro terminaba de tomarse las últimas píldoras con el vaso de leche.

Los mayores rieron ante el mohín infantil del pitcher. Realmente se sentían más aliviados. Más cómodos. Más unidos.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Algunas interrogantes? Yo al menos tengo varias que irán descubriendo de a poco. ¿Alguien ha pensado en quién era el médico? ¿O qué es el <strong>T Stadium<strong>?_

_Les dejo y espero saber sus impresiones y comentarios._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Rehabilitación

_Sinceramente, este capítulo quería publicarlo ayer. Por cosas del destino no pude. De todas formas, ¡Feliz navidad! Quise darles este pequeño capítulo de regalo. Salió algo más corto que los anteriores, pero no menos emotivo._

_Espero hayan tenido felices fiestas y para el año nuevo que se viene, también. Espero sorprenderles con un capítulo para esas fechas. ¡A responder sus comentarios!_

**AnhiVann:** Espero haber cumplido algunas expectativas. Este capítulo también podrá tocarte la fibra de ternura. ¡Espero te guste!

**xShiruko**: Ahora veremos si tiene más apoyo o un retroceso. Y sí, es un OC que tengo escrito por otro fandom, que por cierto no he publicado, pero no será muy relevante, salvo excepciones donde intervendrá, y quizás ni se sepa el nombre *risa misteriosa*

**fangirl #1**: Sobre las fotos, espero describirlas como salen en mi mente, aunque evito ser tan descriptivo con la ropa y accesorios, por ejemplo. Sinceramente el dibujo no se me da, aunque me encantaría poder dibujar la historia *sueña despierto* Ya he tenido experiencias con algo muy sobre descrito *risas* Agradezco te tomes el tiempo en leer, y sí, me tomo el de responder, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No creo que el entrenador sea un fundashi, pero sería gracioso si así lo fuera *risas nuevamente* ¡Cuida tu F5!

**ColdestSnow**: ¡Sí! ¡Hay que hacer muchos más en español! *levanta los brazos* Adoro a Kuramochi, creo que no podría ponerlo de villano o en una situación difícil. Con el tiempo leeremos sobre el personaje misterioso y el T Stadium.

**Disclaimer**: _Bueno, como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor. Sólo la trama me pertenece._

* * *

><p>La tarde auguraba ser un tanto calurosa, aunque era agradecida al incorporar una brisa fresca y permitía refrescar a quien encontraba una sombra agradable para descansar. Lamentablemente, para un joven y maltratado Sawamura sería difícil poder darse ese relajo, dado que su siempre estricto superior le quitaba dicho privilegio.<p>

- Vamos, estira – El mayor le ayudaba a estirar lentamente el brazo, haciendo que el otro se quejara levemente por el dolor producido – Ahora, retrae – indicó.

Miyuki, en cambio, bostezaba aburrido la rutina de ejercicios. Sabía que sería una recuperación un tanto lenta, pero ahí ya no podía ayudar.

- Chris-senpai – habló – Iré a descansar. ¿Puedo dejarle a este incordio? – Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, tras llevar sentado en una banca más de media hora.

- Claro. Tienes que reponerte, también tendrás un duro entrenamiento mañana – sonrió levemente, mientras dejaba caer suavemente el brazo del pitcher.

- Gracias – se inclinó levemente.

El cátcher caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca, volviendo a bostezar, sin siquiera despedirse del menor.

Sawamura no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de decepción.

- No soy un incordio… - murmuró un tanto dolido.

- Para él, no – respondió su superior – Y ahora ya no lo eres tanto con el resto – recordó – Al menos has madurado bastante estando con Miyuki – acotó ante el reclamo que murió en la boca del menor.

Un breve silencio invadió el gimnasio donde estaban realizando los ejercicios. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del castaño oscuro.

- Kazuya ha sido de gran ayuda en mi vida – se sentó un momento, recordando experiencias pasadas – Al principio creí que se trataba de una mala broma, una apuesta o algo así – expresó un tanto melancólico.

Pudo ser un juego, algo que entre los mayores querían probar o más cruel aún, una forma de asustarlo y hacerle desistir de su sueño, tras ser en parte responsable de la derrota que les costó dejar la carrera por el torneo nacional.

- Pero ahí estaba él. Preocupado por mis calificaciones, preocupado cada noche porque pudiera descansar aunque Kuramochi-senpai no lo entendiera. Preocupado porque no me enfermera – alzó la mirada al techo y sonrió - ¿Y yo? Solo quería que no fuera un sueño – admitió.

- Pero no lo fue –

- Así es – afirmó, girándose hacia su maestro – Y si fuera un sueño, lo escogería una y otra vez – su mirada cargada de determinación hizo que Chris sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda, dándole a entender el cariño que se tenían.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, es que Miyuki Kazuya estaba escuchándolo todo tras la muralla lateral de la puerta.

- Idiota… - soltó en un murmuro, caminando suavemente por el pasillo con rumbo hacia su nueva habitación.

* * *

><p>- ¡Miyuki! ¿Me acompañas a comprar un par de tenis nuevo? – La característica efusividad del pitcher golpeaba los tímpanos del cátcher, quien descansaba sobre su cama, aprovechando la tranquilidad que ofrecía el lugar durante esa tarde de fin de semana sin entrenamiento y sin sus compañeros de habitación.<p>

- ¿No puedes pedirle a otro? – Preguntó cansado, aunque de igual manera se sentó en la cama, observando al menor en la puerta, que parecía no atreverse a entrar.

- Haruichi dijo que tenía que hacer. Y Furuya está practicando su bateo – hizo un puchero – Anda, acompáñame. Será divertido – sonrió, tratando de sonar convincente.

El de gafas suspiró, mientras se quitaba su cómodo calzado y buscaba sus zapatos para salidas. Pasó cerca del espejo de la habitación y se dio cuenta lo desaliñado que estaba su vestimenta, por lo que iba a cambiarse por algo más decente.

- Entra. Cierra la puerta, me cambiaré y vamos – explicó, sin mucho detalle.

El menor se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a sufrir un ligero pánico. Ya varias veces había visto a su compañero cambiarse o semi desnudo antes de una ducha, sin embargo, desde que comenzó a tener ciertas sensaciones nuevas había evitado quedarse a solas o siquiera mirarlo en ese estado.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cierra ya! – Ordenó el otro, sacándose su playera y quedando a torso descubierto.

- ¡S-Sí! – Tartamudeó, cerrando la puerta tras sí y quedando de piedra en el lugar.

El mayor notó el tono avergonzado del pitcher, sonriendo ligeramente por la travesura que haría. Más que mal, él también entendía la situación y sabía del constante alejamiento en esas situaciones que llevaba haciendo los últimos meses.

Era claro. Ambos se habían dado cuenta, a su ritmo, que sentían algo más que simple amistad desde los encuentros furtivos por las noches en aquella máquina expendedora de comestibles y bebidas.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Sawamura? – Miyuki decidió dar un paso más allá, llegando hasta el menor, acorralándolo contra la puerta.

Sawamura tragó en grueso, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza – Ca-cámbiate luego, por favor – dijo en un tono ente lastimero y de súplica – Se hará tarde… - murmuró.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan silencioso? – Se acercó hasta hablarle suavemente en el oído izquierdo.

- N-No hagas eso, Miyuki – rogó el menor, abriendo los ojos suavemente, mientras una lágrima traicionera caía por su mejilla – Por favor… - suplicó.

Fue en ese momento en que Miyuki entendió. Su mente unió cabos sueltos que durante semanas había tratado de darles sentido. Sawamura se sentía lo suficientemente confundido y atormentado con sus acciones, tanto que incluso evitaba lo posible encontrarse con los chicos que formaron equipo.

- Lo siento – limpió con cariño el rastro que la lágrima había dejado sobre el rostro del otro – Tranquilo, no tienes que atormentarte más… – le abrazó con cariño, entregándole la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento – Puedes descansar de eso, Sawamura… - musitó.

Eijun se quebró ante aquel abrazo. No le importó que Miyuki estuviera sin playera, lloró sin control sobre su hombro y dejó salir esa frustración acumulada durante tanto tiempo. El mismo tiempo en que había cambiado parte de su personalidad, huyendo de la vergüenza que había cargado innecesariamente sobre sus hombros.

Cuando por fin se calmó, el mayor sonrió satisfecho por haber encontrado aquel resquicio de culpa y eliminarlo por fin – Idiota… - murmuró, levantándole la cabeza con calma, robándole un fugaz beso.

Aquel que empezaría su relación.

_Demás está decir que no fueron ese día a comprar._

* * *

><p>- Así que Miyuki puede ser meloso después de todo – comentó uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo.<p>

En una visita un tanto inesperada, tanto el anterior capitán como el segundo y tercero al bate estaban en su habitación, además de Kuramochi y Masuko.

Definitivamente, Miyuki pensó que fue una pésima idea ir a su habitación a tratar de descansar. Fue arrastrado sin siquiera poder replicar al interior y a cuestionarle por cada una de las fotos que guardaba en aquella caja que mal creyó Kuramochi no había visto.

- ¡Hyaha! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de la complicidad que tienes con Sawamura? – Se burló el peliverde - ¿¡Por qué no me invitaste al parque de diversiones?! – Replicó enojado al ver la fotografía donde aparecía abrazado del pitcher, quien le besaba una mejilla y de fondo podían verse algunas atracciones del parque.

- Mira, incluso fueron al acuario – Isashiki fruncía peligrosamente el ceño, también reclamando por dejarle afuera.

- Se llaman citas – con calma le arrebató las fotos a ambos, tratando de volver a guardarlas en su lugar.

- No creo que ir de compras al centro comercial sea una cita, Miyuki – el agudo análisis de Yuki le caló hasta los huesos.

El cátcher se quedó mudo. No quería debatir ni menos tranzar muchas cosas de su vida privada con sus superiores, aunque sabía se los debía.

- ¿Por qué ocultarlo tanto tiempo? – El Kominato mayor miraba atentamente un puñado de fotografías, encontrando uno que otro detalle rescatable que usaría para llegar a la información que buscaba.

El de gafas suspiró. Sabía que no podía zafarse del pelirrosa – Durante mucho tiempo, Sawamura creyó que todo era una broma – se acercó hasta la caja donde guardaba las fotografías y removió un poco, hasta encontrar un álbum de fotos en particular – Creía que era una apuesta entre nosotros, para que desistiera de seguir en el equipo – llegó hasta una foto en particular y la sacó con cuidado del plástico que le protegía – Sentía que era su culpa que perdiéramos ese año contra Inashiro – le pasó la fotografía al Kominato y se sentó en la silla del escritorio del fondo.

La fotografía en sí era de Sawamura en solitario. De perfil, se podía apreciar que lloraba y observaba un atardecer lleno de matices anaranjados, con vista al campo de béisbol de la escuela. Ahí, en el campo, estaban algunos de ellos con la mirada triste, otros derramaban lágrimas. Esto mientras el entrenador les esperaba a un lado con una caja.

- Eso explica que no apareciera haciendo un escándalo cuando entregamos nuestros uniformes al entrenador – el comentario del de barba hizo que varios recordaran la ausencia de ambos.

- A día de hoy, aun cuando llevamos ocho meses saliendo, sigue con esa idea – suspiró derrotado – Al menos recuperó la chispa que tenía antes, pero el karma le persigue – desplomó su peso contra el respaldo de la silla – Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

- Viajamos para saber en qué ayudar. Nos preocupa la lesión de Sawamura desde que se convirtió en uno de los pilares del equipo junto con Furuya – Tetsu daba la respuesta por todos.

- ¿Eh? – Miyuki se sentó en la silla – Ustedes no viajaron por eso – alzó una ceja – Vieron cuando empecé a gritar el nombre de Sawamura y de curiosos están aquí – puntualizó.

Los mayores se miraron con cara de circunstancia. Decidieron salir uno a uno de la habitación hasta dejarlo solo con Kuramochi y Ryousuke.

- No eran los únicos, Miyuki – el peliverde se acercó hasta el Kominato mayor y se sentó en el suelo, entre las piernas del otro – De haberlo sabido antes, quizás hubiese ayudado un poco más a Sawamura a salir de su angustia – apoyó su cabeza en la pierna derecha del otro, mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

- ¿Eh? – Miyuki se sorprendió – Ustedes… ¿De verdad? – No pudo evitar preguntar aunque fuese obvio lo que veía.

- Si consideramos el tiempo que llevan ustedes, pues nosotros comenzamos dos meses después – explicó el pelirrosa.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más. Miyuki se cambió de posición y tomó la cama del frente, recostándose mientras charlaban de varios asuntos. Fue a la hora cuando el de gafas no pudo más y el sueño le venció, sin siquiera avisarles a los que le acompañaban. Simplemente se durmió.

- Tenemos que hablar con Sawamura – comentó Kuramochi al sentir que Miyuki no respondía.

La mejor rehabilitación para el menor sería aquella, la que le haría quitarse un peso de encima, la que sus superiores le harían entender que nada fue su culpa, salvo el haberles ocultado tanto tiempo la relación con el cátcher. Y no poder darles el apoyo que se merecían.

Cuando ambos llegaron, el resto ya estaba mirando la sesión de rehabilitación, alentando al menor a que dejara de quejarse y fuera un hombre hecho y derecho. El otro no podía sentirme más avergonzado por la situación y gritaba más que nunca por el dolor que le causaban los ejercicios de su senpai.

- Es imposible seguir – Chris soltó un suspiro y puso una compresa fría que tenía preparada en el hombro del pitcher, seguido de acomodarle el cabestrillo y dejarle descansar – Más tarde continuamos. Espero estés preparado para entonces – le golpeó suavemente con su palma derecha sobre el hombro sano y se alejó, por la misma entrada y salida donde estaban sus compañeros.

Se alejó bastante cuando el ex capitán se acercó, seguido del resto del grupo.

- ¿Algo que quieras decirnos, Sawamura? – Yuki se cruzó de brazos, estando al frente de grupo.

La incomodidad que sentía al verse fuertemente presionado e interrogado hacía que sus orejas se tornaran rojas de la vergüenza. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su confundida mente, pero no encontraba las correctas. Decidió dejar de pensar, como era habitual, y simplemente decir lo que sentía y pensaba.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se inclinó con fuerza, tanto que su hombro se resintió pero no le importó - ¡Por mi culpa no pudieron cumplir la meta del torneo nacional! – Cerró con fuerza sus ojos – Cometí un error absurdo y es mi responsabilidad – se confesó.

- Mocoso… - Isashiki dio un paso peligroso hacia adelante, pero el fuerte agarre de Masuko le detuvo. Iba a replicar cuando vio que Tetsu se acercó hasta el otro, desistiendo de su arrebato de ira.

El ex capitán se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a frente. Se acuclilló hasta quedar un poco más bajo y le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, hasta abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al pitcher que abrió los ojos y sintió la presión sobre su espalda, cálida y reconfortante.

- No fue tu culpa, Sawamura – dijo con voz firme pero dulce – Todos fallamos. Todos debimos ser más fuertes – explicó con voz calma y aterciopelada a los oídos del menor – Juega, disfruta, pierdas o ganes, sé feliz con tus compañeros. Con Miyuki o sin él, cuenta con nosotros – le soltó ligeramente del abrazo para mirarle a la cara – Cuenta conmigo, Sawamura – le acarició el cabello y lo revolvió, despeinándolo suavemente.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios del ex capitán provocó a los acuosos ojos del menor, quien se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar. Sintió un poco de nostalgia al escuchar las mismas palabras un tiempo atrás en boca de Kazuya, pero ahora en las de ex capitán hacía que tuvieran un sabor distinto.

- Gracias… - dijo suavemente tras calmarse un poco – Muchas gracias, capitán – sonrió extenso.

- Espero seas libre ahora – se paró sobre su posición, siendo imitado por el pitcher, que asintió con fuerza - ¿Algo que quieras decirnos ahora? –

- La verdad es que sí… - entrecerró suavemente sus ojos - ¿Podrían llevarme a mi habitación? Creo que me subió fiebre –

Sentía que se movía de un lado a otro sobre su propio eje, mareándose aún más. Incluso veía un poco borroso a la persona frente a él.

- ¡Grandísimo idiota! – Aulló Jun, mientras dejaba disponible su espalda. Masuko y Tetsu ayudaron a cargarlo con cuidado, con cuidado de no presionar el hombro lesionado - ¿Desde cuándo somos su niñera? –

- Sawamura-chan se esforzó mucho. De seguro quiere recuperarse lo antes posible – analizó el moreno, de brazos cruzados, caminando hasta los dormitorios con el resto.

- Asegúrate de que no se sobre esfuerce, o podría lesionarse más – El Kominato daba instrucciones al peliverde, quien asentía silencioso – Te encargaré a ti contarle – sonrió misterioso.

- Lo gritará a toda la escuela cuando se entere – Kuramochi suspiró pesadamente, imaginándose la situación.

Llegaron a la habitación y abrieron en silencio, tras una breve advertencia del pelirrosa. Entraron cautelosos y dejaron al menor durmiendo junto al cátcher, quien no advirtió la presencia del resto y al sentir un calor y peso conocido en su cama, abrazó posesivamente a Sawamura, dejando uno de sus pies entre los del castaño oscuro.

- ¡Pfft! – Kuramochi trataba de no estallar en risas al igual que Isashiki.

Le sacaron una fotografía y decidieron enviársela al teléfono de Miyuki, con un mensaje de parte de todos.

"_Cuídalo. Se ven tiernos. Los estaremos vigilando."_

El remitente: Tetsuya Yuki.

* * *

><p><em>¡Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capítulo! Como mencioné antes, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para año nuevo y tenerles el capítulo listo.<em>

_¿Quién diría que la mejor rehabilitación sería la emocional? *risas*_

_¡Espero sus comentarios!_


	4. Capítulo 4 Situaciones

Bueno. Con casi un mes de retraso, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Tengo que disculparme con todas y todos los que esperaron la actualización en año nuevo, pero lamentablemente me quedé sin internet. Y cuando tenía acceso, el capítulo se me borraba. Sufrí horrores escribiendo tres veces el mismo capítulo. Casi lloro cuando por fin pude editar esta sección. **¡Lo siento mucho!** Pasaré a dar mis respuestas a sus comentarios y, reitero, lamento el enorme retraso.

**AnhiVann:** ¿Cierto que son buenos amigos? Espero se sigan comportando así, aunque nunca se sabe! *risas*

**fangirl #1:** No me desviaré. Solo hice la mención para que no se vieran tan... Solos en este mundo, jaja. Esta vez fue un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¡Espero te guste!

**xShiruko**: ¡Cochinadas por todas partes! *risas* Eso lo dejaré a imaginación del lector. Lamento el retraso y que esperaras para el año nuevo. ¡Discúlpame!

**ColdestSnow:** El grito de fangirl me sale espontáneo, yo al menos no lo controlo. *risas de nuevo* Los capítulos que se vienen son aun peores, o al menos en el manga fue así para si *lagrimea*

**Criss Crosszeria:** Siendo sincero, agradezco tus mensajes capítulo por capítulo. Son unas ternuritas, ¡Yo también quiero un Sawamura y un Miyuki! Por cierto, agradezco y me halaga que me digas que escribo bien. Mi meta, aunque suene altruista, es llegar a ser uno de los mejores escritores del fandom. ¡Me esforzaré montones por eso! Así que, a todos. ¡Llamen a sus amigos y amigas! ¡Que comenten y den sus opiniones! *risas* Sobre la foto, si fuera yo un dibujante, te la regalaría. Lamentable que no lo sea *lloro*

Sin más que decirles, espero les guste esta entrega. Me hacen muy felices sus comentarios. Como siempre, el amigo **_Disclaimer_** nos dice que los personajes no son míos, salvo de su respectivo autor. Sólo el OC que aparece brevemente será de mi autoría y no influirá en grandes proporciones con la trama principal.

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando despertó. Su estómago no parecía querer darle tregua ante la necesidad de nutrientes. Con pereza, dejó que sus pozos absorbieran luz del día, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, especialmente en su pecho. Ahogó un bostezo y enfocó su vista hacia el costado, observando una escena que bien podría quedarse horas en la misma posición. Con los labios entreabiertos, una diminuta sonrisa y la respiración acompasada, casi al ritmo de la suya, lo único que quería era robarle un beso y sonreír.<p>

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Sawamura? – Una voz conocida para él provenía del lado contrario, sin haber advertido su presencia antes.

Youichi dejó la revista a su lado, aquella que le acompañó mientras vigilaba el sueño de ambos, preocupado por la fiebre leve que había afectado a su compañero. El tono de preocupación usado en su pregunta le hizo recordar que antes estuvo a punto de desmayarse producto de su sobre esfuerzo.

- Mucho mejor – asintió, en voz baja – Gracias, Kuramochi-senpai – agradeció al peliverde.

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente siendo removido, siendo una compresa fría aquella que le mantuvo a raya su temperatura.

- Te dejaré para que lo despiertes. Tienen que almorzar – informó con calma, dirigiéndose a la puerta – No vuelvas a dormirte – advirtió, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Quedó a solas con el cátcher. Una situación que no tenía hace bastante tiempo, sin contar la noche en el hospital, obviamente. Sintió uno de los pies del mayor junto a los suyos, haciéndole jugar un poco con él. Movió con cuidado su brazo derecho, hasta poder liberar su mano y acariciarle el cabello sobre la frente. Sinceramente le agradaba verle sin gafas, aunque sabía que el otro poco podía enfocar sin ellas.

Aun cuando le tacharan de loco, de enfermo, o simplemente de homosexual en su más despectivo tono, le encantaban las facciones de Kazuya Miyuki. Tenerlo frente a frente le ayudaba a admirar esas particulares cejas y sus largas pestañas bien cuidadas. La piel levemente bronceada y aquellas marcas que delataban el uso del casco y protector le daban un aspecto gracioso. Si bien sabía el otro protegía su piel, el sol durante años hizo lo suyo, además de las enormes gafas deportivas. Podría haber seguido durante horas mirándole y admirando la belleza del mayor, pero sabía que si tardaba, probablemente su senpai le reñiría y provocaría un despertar con mal sabor a su novio.

- Kazu… - le llamó suavemente como sólo hacía en privado y en contadas ocasiones – Kazuya, despierta – dijo un poco más alto, sin quitarle ternura a su voz.

Probablemente fue el calor y el ligero movimiento a su cabeza el que le despertó de tan relajante y componedor sueño. Soñaba algo agradable, con olor a océano y brisa marina, aunque no podía recordar completamente de que se trataba.

- ¿Ummh? – Un sonido sordo desde su garganta seco, similar a un ronroneo de sus cuerdas vocales pudo apreciarse en los oídos del mayor - ¿Eijun? – Parpadeó un poco, tratando de enfocar aquella cabellera que reconocía hace tiempo.

- Dame un segundo, buscaré tus gafas – escuchó decir al otro.

Sintió como el calor y aroma del menor se alejaba un momento, para luego sentir nuevamente una presión sobre el colchón. Una tibia mano le puso sus gafas, mientras él alzaba las manos para acomodarlas en su cara. Ahí pudo ver claramente la cara de su novio, quien le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó Miyuki, al verlo con su brazo lesionado sin el cabestrillo, casi inerte sobre su pierna izquierda.

- Perfecto – respondió sincero – Tuve un poco de fiebre, los chicos me trajeron hasta acá y Kuramochi-senpai estuvo cuidándonos. Se fue hace poco, dijo que debíamos ir a almorzar – comentó la situación.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar el nombre de su compañero – Al menos sé que no molestará por vernos dormir juntos – estiró su cuello y algunas de sus vértebras cervicales sonaron levemente. Giró algunas veces su cabeza sobre su eje hasta que escuchó el gruñir de un estómago que conocía muy bien – Vamos a comer – rió profusamente al ver la cara de avergonzado del otro.

Acomodó el brazo de Sawamura en el cabestrillo y salieron de la habitación, calmados.

Pasaron al baño para cepillarse los dientes, dado que sentían un mal sabor por dormir tantas horas. Decidieron tomar un baño luego de terminar las sesiones de rehabilitación por la noche, para dormir relajados. Iban a medio camino rumbo al comedor cuando se encontraron con un adormilado Furuya yendo hacia el mismo lugar.

- ¡Hola, Furuya! – Sawamura le saludó efusivo, golpeándole la espalda con mediana fuerza.

- Ho-hola – respondió con su calmada voz, un poco resentido. Vio a Miyuki y también le saludó, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Miró a su compañero por unos segundos y luego siguió caminando.

- ¿Eh? – El menor ladeó su cabeza - ¿De verdad? – Preguntó al entender el lenguaje silencioso del pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo logras entenderle? – Miyuki alzó una ceja incrédulo, sin poder encontrar una forma de descifrar al más alto de los tres.

- Pero si es muy claro – dijo como si fuera normal – Claro que puedes comer con nosotros, Furuya. ¿Somos amigos o no? –

- Umh… - respondió sin mucho ánimo, abriendo la puerta del comedor.

Sawamura se detuvo ante el gesto del pelinegro, que fue directo hasta el mesón por una bandeja, dejando a la pareja atrás. Estaba bastante conmocionado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dijo? – El de gafas estaba impaciente.

- N-no creo que debas saberlo, Kazu – murmuró con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La cara de póker de Miyuki era digna de ser retratada. Para que Sawamura le dijera eso, significaba algo que realmente podía alterarlo bastante más de lo que él podía presionar a su novio.

- Déjame aclararlo primero con él – pidió el pitcher - ¿Podrías traerme mi comida? – Pidió amable, sabiendo que eso le daría unos minutos para hablar con el pelinegro.

- Seguro… - ladeó la cabeza, dejando al otro a cargo de buscar una mesa.

Se acercó hasta el recibidor, donde encontró nuevamente a la cocinera. Pidió su comida y la del castaño oscuro, mientras el pelinegro ya había tomado su ración y fue a sentarse con su novio. Los vigiló a la distancia, sin poder escuchar lo que hablaban. Bueno, técnicamente, era ver a Sawamura murmurar y descifrar al más alto, dado que lograba entender cada señal del otro, algo que en cierto modo le causó un dejo de envidia y celos por la complicidad que tenían.

- No te ves bien así de enojado, Miyuki-chan – escuchó decir a la cocinera, quien dejaba los platos con comida sobre las bandejas – Sabes que Sawamura-chan no te engañaría jamás – afirmó muy divertida y sonriente.

- El que debería preocuparse de eso es él – sonrió un tanto engreído - ¿Quién sabe? ¡De seguro encuentro alguien mejor! – Bromeó, soltando una risa.

La mujer solo sonrió. En el tiempo que llevaba en esa cocina, podía reconocer muchas acciones, palabras, tonos y personas. Sobre todo, conoció muchos adolescentes enamorados. Y en él, precisamente, veía unos ojos únicos y especiales, capaces de amar con locura irracional y posesiva. Ella sabía muy bien cuánto amor podía tener Miyuki Kazuya en su interior, porque incluso antes de que ellos mismos supieran que estaban enamorados, ella ya había echado a andar la maquinaria del amor, por simples acciones que les delataban aun cuando no eran su intención.

Con ambas bandejas ya listas y la comida servida, decidió que era momento de interrumpir a ambos, caminando con cuidado hasta llegar a la mesa y dejar la comida frente al pitcher y la otra su lado.

- Entonces, ¿Ya terminaron? – En su voz pudo sentir ese rastro de celos que esperaba no descubriera su novio.

- S-si… - Musitó el castaño oscuro – Tengo que decirle, Furuya – se dirigió al pelinegro, quien giró la cabeza aburrido hacia la ventana – Vamos, no te enfades –

El aura de enojo irradiada por el pelinegro era obvia incluso para Miyuki.

- Hazlo – respondió malhumorado el pelinegro, llevándose una porción de arroz a la boca.

- Primero – enumeró el castaño oscuro, mirando a su novio – Furuya dice que está feliz por nosotros y que nos apoyará. Incluso dijo que podía lanzar todo el partido que viene para que me recupere por completo –

- Ya lo sabía. Es su instinto – con cara de capitán obvio, esperaba lo siguiente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Segundo – levantó dos dedos frente al cátcher – Está celoso – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Ah? ¿De quién? – Alzó una ceja.

- De… de… mi – arrastró las palabras sin ánimos de pronunciarlas.

Un silencio interrumpido por el masticar de Furuya era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón. El cerebro de Miyuki trabajaba a máxima velocidad, sabiendo la respuesta desde el inicio. Dudaba que se tratara de una broma con sólo mirar la cara del castaño oscuro, la cual claramente estaba roja, con una mezcla de dolor y de vergüenza. Un suave _click_ en su cabeza hizo que reaccionara ante la incómoda situación.

- Con permiso, Furuya – se levantó de su asiento y tomó de un brazo a su novio, arrastrándolo hasta la salida. Miró a ambos lados y decidió llevarlo hasta la máquina expendedora que estaba cerca. Dejó al menor entre la pared y la máquina, y él tapando cualquier ángulo de salida.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó enojado.

- ¿Eh? –

- Responde –

- Sa-Sawamura Eijun – tartamudeó, mirando al mayor.

- No – enarcó las cejas, molesto - ¿Quién eres, para mí? –

- Ah… ¿Tu novio? – No pudo afirmarlo, desconocía las intenciones tras las preguntas de Miyuki.

- ¿Lo soy? – Cuestionó - ¡Sí o no, Eijun! –Subió el tono de su voz, dando a entender que estaba bastante furioso con el asunto.

- ¡Eres mi novio, Kazuya! – Afirmó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Me importa un carajo si Furuya o cualquier otro está enamorado de mí! – Le tomó con fuerza, apretándole el hombro sano - ¡Te elegí porque me enamoré hasta los pies de ti! – Se vio en la obligación de golpearse la frente con la palma de una mano.

Si Sawamura era un genio descifrando al introvertido pelinegro, él podía leer entre líneas y con subtítulos en alta definición al pitcher frente a él. Sabía muy bien y debía dejarlo claro nuevamente que iba a estar con él, pasara lo que pasara, costara lo que costara. Claro que podía oler y sentir la inseguridad del menor, tanto que le dolía.

- ¡Aaah! – Se agarró los cabellos con fuerza, apretando su agarre contra su novio - ¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo pensaste! –

- M-Me duele, Miyuki… -

- ¿¡Qué mierda le estás haciendo?! – Kuramochi justo iba pasando cuando notó la pelea de ambos, corriendo de inmediato para socorrer al menor que se quejaba de dolor.

Llegó corriendo, girando bruscamente al de gafas, haciendo que soltara al pitcher. Su puño derecho estaba apuntando hasta su cara cuando sintió un fuerte agarre a su abdomen. Sawamura le detuvo de golpear a su compañero.

- ¡No, Kuramochi-senpai! – Rogó, aferrándose al peliverde, ignorando el dolor de su hombro lesionado - ¡Es un mal entendido, no lo golpees! – Volvió a suplicar.

- ¡Te estaba haciendo daño, Sawamura! – Replicó enojado, aun sujetando de la camisa al castaño claro, quien permanecía en silencio, apretando los dientes.

- Es mi culpa, no le hagas daño, por favor – dijo convencido.

- ¡Y una mierda! – Gritó a todo pulmón - ¡No permitiré que te haga daño! ¡Ni yo ni nadie quiere verte sufrir de nuevo! –

- Este idiota… - Miyuki sopesó las palabras que iba a decir, aun cuando sabía el peliverde podría no querer escucharle – Cree que voy a dejarlo e irme con Furuya. Tiene miedo de que vaya a dejarlo por otro – explicó muy cabreado. Apretó el puño y golpeó la muralla tras él, liberando parte de su rabia con ese simple gesto.

- ¿¡Y eso justifica que quisieras golpearlo, imbécil?! – Se giró para encararlo.

- ¡No iba a golpearlo! – Se defendió.

- ¡No fue eso lo que vi! – Rebatió el otro.

- ¡No peleen, por favor! – El pitcher se interpuso entre ambos – Por favor, Youichi-nii – lagrimeó para convencerlo – Kazuya está enfadado porque de verdad creí que me dejaría por Furuya. A él le entregaron el número uno, tengo miedo – su nariz goteaba.

- Eijun… - el peliverde le abrazó gentil y cariñoso – No dejaré que te lastime. Nunca – susurró un poco más calmado.

- No te lastimaré nunca, Eijun – explicó el de gafas, mirando al peliverde mientras estiraba sus brazos, dándole a entender que quería abrazarlo – Ven – cuando el otro decidió soltarlo, le abrazó posesivamente – Te amo, no te cambiaré por Furuya. Ni por otra persona – con la voz más tierna que pudo sacar trató de convencerle – Y aunque quisiera, tienes un guardián que me mataría si lo hago – sonrió alegre, mirando fijamente al parador en corto.

- Más te vale. La próxima te reviento la cara – frunció el ceño.

La mirada cargada de determinación de Miyuki le decía, gritaba y escupía que jamás lo haría. Una mirada tan cargada como la que vio en los ojos del mayor el día en que aquella bola golpeó la realidad del equipo, aquello que permanecía oculto al escrutinio público.

El rugido del estómago de Sawamura los distrajo. Les recordó que estaban almorzando y que debían comer para continuar con su rehabilitación con Chris. En silencio y tras agarrarle fuertemente la mano al menor, Miyuki le arrastró hasta el comedor de vuelta, donde el pelinegro esperaba en el mismo lugar, con su bandeja vacía. El peliverde les acompañó, más que nada porque quería asegurarse que todo estaba bien con su nuevo hermano menor. No lo admitiría, pero cuando escuchó su nombre de la boca de Sawamura, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría por reconocerle como un hermano, tras saber que su familia le había dejado atrás. Sería una gran responsabilidad, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarla, con o sin el apoyo del Kominato mayor.

- Lo siento – Furuya se disculpó cuando se sentaron – Nunca fue mi intención que discutieran – se sinceró, ante la mirada de reproche del cátcher.

- Lo siento. Elijo a Eijun – soltó el de gafas.

- ¡Kazuya! – Le recriminó el otro. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pelinegro, quien había agachado la cabeza ante la declaración del otro. Tomó el asiento al lado del más alto y se sentó – Discúlpame, Furuya. Nunca quise herirte. De haberlo sabido antes, quizás la historia sería otra – utilizó la mano del brazo que podía moverlo para ponerla sobre el pecho del as del equipo, específicamente a la altura del corazón – Sé que podrás encontrar lo que buscas. Prometo ayudarte con lo que necesites, cuenta siempre conmigo, por favor, Furuya – pidió, apretando un poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta el más alto.

El pelinegro tomó sutilmente la mano de su compañero, con delicadeza pero a la vez con fuerza y determinación – Satoru… - dijo con voz firme.

- Eijun – sus ojos brillaron. Y vio como los del pelinegro también refulgían ante sus palabras – Tendrás que entrenar el doble – bromeó, soltando su mano y sonriendo.

Furuya se puso de pie y se alejó, en silencio, con un aura a su alrededor de calma y vigorosidad.

- Y tú tienes que comerte tú comida – Kazuya le arrastró la bandeja hasta él, cargada de vegetales y un trozo grande de carne.

- ¡Odio los vegetales! – Lagrimeó infantil, haciendo reír a ambos mayores ahí presentes.

Le acompañaron en la misión de almorzar. O al menos el de gafas lo hizo, ya que el peliverde había almorzado antes, mientras cuidaba la fiebre del menor. Su querido cuñado le llevó una charola debidamente cubierta con su almuerzo, tras enviarle un mensaje por el móvil diciéndole que estaba ahí, hambriento y abandonado.

- Por cierto, Kuramochi-senpai – Sawamura se tomaba una pausa entre sus vitaminas y la comida para charlar - ¿Harucchi lo sabe? – Se llevó un brócoli a la boca, masticándolo lentamente mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado por el sabor y textura.

- Sí, Ryousuke dijo que se lo debíamos – explicó el otro, bastante aburrido por la espera – Dijo que no quería mentirle a su hermano menor. Y que también sabía le apoyaría – sonrió.

- ¡Oooh! – Se le alegró el rostro al castaño oscuro - ¡Entonces tenemos que salir a celebrar! – Exclamó muy contento.

- ¿Celebrar? – Kuramochi alzó una ceja – ¿Celebrar qué? ¿El que puedas seguir lanzando después de lesionarte? –

- ¡Vamos al karaoke, Kuramochi-senpai! – El menor le ignoró y ya planificaba la salida - ¡Será divertido! Podríamos luego ir a un parque, o quizás… -

Sawamura ya planificaba todo el día, sin darse cuenta que se comía sin rechistar todo su plato, como si buscara recuperarse luego para poder realizar todo lo que tenía en mente.

- Y Kazuya podría preparar esa lasaña que le queda genial para la cena –

- No voy a cocinar una lasaña para 10 personas, Eijun – suspiró cansado de solo pensarlo – Además, primero tienes que recuperarte – trató de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra, sin lograrlo.

- Ya déjalo, es imposible pararlo cuando tiene una idea – suspiró pesadamente el peliverde.

Sawamura terminó su comida en tiempo record, algo positivo de toda la situación. El cátcher sopesaba la idea que planteaba el menor, sabiendo que en realidad sería una forma de escapar de la soledad y tristeza que le embargaba el no contar con su familia y quizás algunos de sus compañeros.

La puerta del comedor se deslizó con calma, llevando consigo a una persona desconocida en los terrenos de la escuela y en los sectores del equipo de béisbol. Una figura joven, de cabellos negros, ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras redondas y una tenida bastante informal aunque de buena presencia.

- Buenas tardes – saludó cordial – busco a Sawamura Eijun, me dijeron que podría encontrarlo por aquí –

Entró con calma, cerrando tras si la puerta. No se quitó las gafas, esperando una respuesta del grupo de jóvenes que estaba sentado un poco más lejos.

- ¡Soy yo! – El aludido levantó el brazo - ¡Aquí, aquí! – Le llamó alegre, invitándolo a acercarse.

El hombre caminó hasta el lugar, quedándose de pie a un costado.

- Un gusto conocerte – le extendió la mano derecha saludándole – Soy Alexander, mucho gusto – Se quitó las gafas, revelando unos ojos oscuros como la noche, pero con brillo y jovialidad en ellos.

Pudo apreciarse su edad, no más de veinte años aunque pareciera de menos.

- ¿Extranjero? – Kazuya notó el hecho que se presentó con su nombre, algo habitual en gente no japonesa.

- Algo así – respondió el otro – Mi madre era japonesa, mi padre inglés. Aunque ahora mis padres son ambos japoneses – sonrió cordial.

- ¿No eres el chico que apareció en televisión? – Le reconoció el peliverde, un poco confundido.

- ¿Hoy en la mañana? Sí. ¿Puedo sentarme? – Recibió una afirmación silenciosa, por lo que se sentó en el asiento donde estaba Furuya anteriormente – Soy el dueño del _T Stadium_, donde tendrán su próximo juego –

- ¿¡Eh?! – Sawamura se sorprendió - ¡Pero si eres bastante joven! –

- Tengo veintidós años – soltó una risa muy ligera – Pero ese no es el motivo de mi visita – se puso un poco más serio - ¿Sería posible que converse a solas con Sawamura-kun? – Preguntó a ambos mayores enfrente – Es sobre su lesión – se apresuró en aclarar.

Tanto Miyuki como Kuramochi se miraron cómplices. Entendieron que era algo serio y más si se trataba de la lesión del pitcher. Decidieron dejarle a solas con el menor, aunque aclararon que esperarían afuera si surgía algo raro. Cuando cerraron la puerta, el pelinegro se giró para ver al menor.

- Iré directo al grano, Sawamura-kun – su voz se puso seria - ¿Por qué le pediste al médico que mintiera sobre tu lesión? –

Sawamura se puso pálido. Era un secreto lo que había conversado con el especialista y suponía que el secreto no saldría de la boca del adulto.

- Aunque no lo creas, soy médico y abogado, además de ser el dueño del centro donde te atendiste – aclaró – Tienes micro fracturas en tres costillas y el húmero desastillado en dos partes. ¿Sabes que si quieres volver a lanzar tienes que estar fuera de las canchas por al menos tres meses, cierto? – Frunció el ceño.

- Lo sé… - agachó el rostro – Pero no puedo salir. No cuando estamos tan cerca de cumplir el sueño de ir al torneo nacional –

- ¿A qué costo? ¿Qué no puedas volver a lanzar en tu vida después del partido clasificatorio? – Recalcó.

El menor levantó la cabeza despacio – Al costo de verlo feliz. De verlo cumplir su sueño y su meta – sus ojos cargados de fuego demostraban la determinación innata del pitcher.

Alexander se quedó en silencio al verlo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber y entender a quién se refería. Estaba preparado para esa respuesta, aunque significara el destrozo deportivo y físico del lanzador.

- No hay remedio – suspiró, poniéndose sus gafas – Conseguí aplazar el partido unos días. Pero te daré otro regalo, Sawamura-kun – sonrió – En dos días vendrá el médico a buscarte. Haremos que tu recuperación sea en dos semanas, pero después tendrás que descansar durante seis meses si quieres seguir lanzando – explicó – No puedes contarle de esto a nadie –

- No puedo prometer eso. Kazuya merece saberlo – negó suavemente – Él, mis amigos, no puedo esconderles esto –

- Ya les mentiste una vez. Confío en que podrás hacerlo de nuevo – se levantó de la silla – Enviaré algunos refuerzos para tu rehabilitación, pero nada de sobre esforzarte – caminó hasta la salida - ¡Y no te deprimas, muchacho! – Exclamó llegando a la salida - ¡Nos veremos en el karaoke! – Bromeó, mientras salía y se despedía de los mayores de forma muy rápida, alejándose a una velocidad normal, sin dar espacio a que le detuvieran.

Miyuki entró, seguido de Kuramochi y Chris, quien llegaba a tiempo para la sesión. Se acercaron hasta el menor, esperándole a que reaccionara.

- Averigüé un poco sobre él – hizo referencia al chico que acababa de salir – Maximillian Alexander Yagami – nombró al pelinegro – Hijo de un magnate de la economía japonesa, también es empresario. Y es hijo de un cantante muy famoso, aunque retirado –

Kazuya estaba atento a la charla de Chris, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse - ¿Un magnate financiero y un cantante? – Cuestionó - ¿Dos hombres? – Recalcó.

- Exacto – afirmó el mayor de todos – Tengo la sensación que por eso ha brindado su ayuda – puntualizó.

- ¿De qué hablaron? – Preguntó el cátcher, interesado por el silencio que mantenía su novio.

- ¿Eh? – Salió de su ensimismamiento – Yo… Nada importante – sonrió falsamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ellos.

- ¡Qué ganas de aplastarte la cabeza! – El peliverde se exaltó ante la mentira de Sawamura - ¡No puedes mentirnos! – Le recordó, mientras apretaba con una mano el cráneo del menor.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! – Se quejaba - ¡No puedo decírselos! –Afirmó, mientras le soltaban – prometí mantenerlo en secreto – dijo en voz baja.

- Confiemos en él, chicos – Chris entendía al menor, al menos – Anda, tenemos que hacer algunos ejercicios. No tengo toda la tarde disponible – sentenció.

La tarde acababa y la rutina de ejercicios leves del menor también. Decidieron darle la privacidad suficiente a la pareja para que pudieran asearse y tomar un baño tranquilo, por lo que disfrutaron de la gran tina de agua caliente para los dos solos. Cuando terminaron, la noche ya había caído y, de tanto ajetreo durante el día, fueron directamente a la cama. Ambos descansaron de forma separada, aunque Miyuki dormía con un ojo abierto prácticamente, cuidando el sueño del menor, quien a veces se giraba hacia su hombro lesionado y se quejaba por la presión, acomodándole nuevamente y dejando una almohada para que evitara girarse.

Cuando la mañana comenzaba a brillar nuevamente sobre el cielo, una visita femenina llegaba hasta la escuela, bajando de un automóvil bastante cómodo y lujoso. Tomó el bolso deportivo que le acompañaba y se estiraba al cielo.

- ¡Me deberán una muy grande con esto! – Se alegró al pensar lo que podría cobrar con aquella visita – Muy bien, veamos de qué está hecho este equipo – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Sus largos cabellos castaños bailaban con la brisa matutina.

_La tranquilidad no estaría presente aquel día._

* * *

><p>La misteriosa dama será un personaje de otra serie. No mencionaré de cuál, salvo sus habilidades y su nombre, lo cual será suficiente para que puedan saber a quién me refiero. Ni tampoco tendrá mucho protagonismo, seguiremos teniendo nuestra dosis de MiyuSawa sin falta, ¡Lo prometo!<p>

Me despido en esta ocasión, esperando saber sus impresiones, dudas y comentarios. Si sienten que alguna parte fue un tanto forzada... Pues pido comprensión, fueron tres veces que tuve que escribir este capítulo.

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
